Akira Renbokoji
is the sister of Satomi. She hides in a cardboard house in the academy and is skilled at hacking. She is capable of freely utilizing WIRED to show the world the video footage of Haruto Tokishima fighting the Dorssia forces. Initially frightened in the presence of other people, she gradually opens up to Shoko Sashinami. Shoko is the first person to communicate with her outside family. In episode 12, she becomes the pilot for Valvrave VI. Personality & Character Akira is very timid and is prone to extreme anxiety attacks whenever asked if she would like to join the others in going out. Her phobia of conversing with outsiders was due to severe bullying back in her early teenage years. However, once Akira begins to show trust in a person she does everything possible to keep an eye out for them and shows happiness to spend time with them. She has a very determined will in keeping others safe and once she realizes someone is in need of protection she tosses aside all fear to rush to their aid. History Akira was frequently bullied in middle school. This traumatic experience caused her to become disconnected from others and also made her fear the outside world. First Friend Akira begins the first season as a skilled hacker, a WIRED user, and a shut-in. When Shoko stumbled upon her cardboard box house she immediately freaked out and made Shoko promise not to tell others of her whereabouts. After that messy encounter, Shoko began visiting her frequently. They ate food together, chatted together, and after Aina's death, Shoko even broke down in tears in front of her even though she promised herself that she wouldn't cry. After a few visits, Akira promised Shoko that they would go shopping together when New Jior reached the moon. First Conflict After Shoko became New Jior's Prime Minister, Akira decided to call and congratulate Shoko using her voice even though she only communicated with texts. This call became disaster after Shoko, who was oblivious of Akira's phobia, let her other friends talk to her. This made Akira have a extreme anxiety attack. After this incident, she refused to answer Shoko's and Satomi's calls for hours. During Cain's attack on New Jior, Akira watches Shoko break down because of her father's death through the security cameras that she has access to. Seeing that her friend was hurt, she begins to call her cellphone, but decides not to because she believed that she "rejected her" earlier. Later on she becomes infuriated with her brother after she listens to his cell phone conversation with Shoko (which consisted of Satomi begging Shoko to go save his sister's life). She interrupts their conversation by telling him that she would rather die than go out into the outside world. These words aggravate Shoko, who begins charging to her room in order to save her. After Shoko gets knocked unconscious by the drill that was heading to the center of the module, Akira enters Valvrave VI in episode 12 in order to save her and the rest of the module from the poisonous gas that the drill contained. Skills and Abilities Piloting Skills *She has good piloting skills, not amazing. This is shown off in the 13th episode where she took down multiple units of full-fledged soldiers who carry more battle experience than her. Immortality *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave Six, she became immortal. Body Swapping *Another effect of the unknown substance allows her to swap bodies by direcly biting onto another person's bare skin. Those she switches with become unconscious like her body. She also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. Relationship ;Satomi Renbokoji Akira is Satomi's little sister. Although they seem to argue like most siblings, Satomi regularly brings food to her cardboard box house and checks on her. When the module is in danger, he frequently calls her cell phone. In the last episode, the prideful Satomi even begs Shoko to ensure her safety. It was revealed that Akira had tried to help her brother, who was in a poor state due to a fever, by getting him into a good school via hacking. ;Shoko Sashinami Shoko is the first person to communicate with her outside of family. Due to her frequent visits and the kindness that she shows her, Shoko quickly becomes Akira's first friend. Akira gradually opens to Shoko and even promised to leave her secluded cardboard house to go shopping together. In the last episode of the first season, Akira ends up piloting the Valvrave in order save Shoko. Gallery * Akira 1.jpg 633065.jpg 633420.jpg Akira 4.jpg 636380.jpg Valvrave pilots.png tumblr_mtau88XNYn1qjnhvyo1_1280.png valvrave12_11.jpg 20130911_45835f.jpeg 201304270932576e4.jpg AKIRA 15.jpg 20130414204101 original.jpg d34a75d6.jpg Akira 2.jpg e92ba0b6.jpg 2b8d598b.jpg Akira 6.jpg Akira 10.jpg bf86e7f5.jpg 23862585.jpeg ae18c0be.jpg Akira 3.jpg Akira 9.jpg ffaf675f.jpg Akira 8.jpg 9d6aca2f.jpg 8b636181.jpg 24520348.jpeg Akira 7.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-10-screenshot-017.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-10-.jpg f55a3dea.jpg 597a75ce.jpg Akira 16.png 21eada5d.jpg PDVD_002_20130622124521.jpg 5d7e62e7.jpg 56e04cf3.jpg 201113062902.jpg 66364167.jpg 4ced9e72.jpg 41677433.jpg varu20130628.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-12-1.jpg ead7fc75.jpg 690d67bd.jpg akira-1024x576.jpg 33c91d737a2o.jpg 3d993691401o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 21.jpg f92902af.jpg note-2013-06-28-07h20m36s255.jpg valvrave-12-02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 22.jpg Zero-Raws-Kakumeiki-Valvrave-12-MBS.jpg 1037504_original.jpg 3d993691402o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 23.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-12-mbs-1280x720.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 24.jpg 5f1f8f24.jpg 3ecc5771.jpg 76c9271f.jpg fe2b7f36.jpg c6dcb8b0.jpg valvrave-12-47-akira-puple-valvrave-VI.jpg Akira 11.jpg screenshot-10_5_2013-3_44_46-pm.png b49897fc.jpg 24893668.jpeg tumblr_inline_mp7rmrDAgG1qz4rgp.jpg 24a59b3a.jpg 1386144268367.jpg c471c45c.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 41.jpg 7184d9c4903o.jpg fab74985.jpg ee5f2013.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 20.jpg Akira sad.jpg Valvrave - 14 -1.jpg Valvrave14mn.jpg 370ebaa2.jpg ca832a62.jpg 6b9402af543o.jpg 8d2ad57d.jpg Valvrave - 14 -8-2-.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 10.jpg Valvrave-14-10-akira.jpg Valvrave - 14 -9-2-.jpg kakumeiki_valvrave-14-akira.jpg c059762e.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-.jpg 1b26b3ae.jpg Akira and Marie.jpg 851e0a1c.jpg b31c6671.jpg 16ba5669.jpg akira 12.jpg valvrave-14-32-akira-suit.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-tbs-1280x720-.jpg young akira 3.jpg 6b15b66d.jpg young akira.jpg d42f3dc0.jpg fa51da38222o.jpg young akira 2.jpg Valvrave - 14 -21-2-.jpg 82550e29.jpg screen-shot-2013-10-19-at-4-00-36-pm.png zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-14-tbs-1280x720-x264-.jpg Young Akira 4.jpg 1f576ad8.jpg dcfb37e8.jpg 70752529.jpg akira 13.jpg 3ebecb18.jpg cebbd280.jpg AKIRA 14.jpg 5fa3ea7d.jpg valvrave14 AKIRA.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3 - Large 03.jpg c5412dcc.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-2.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-3.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3.jpg Fa16bca3590o.jpg 0d102d85.jpg 0a26add7.jpg 70c86ff7.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-s2-ep-3-4.jpg 5de5a663.jpg a6875654392o.jpg Bc071bde.jpg 6907bdf1.jpg 52a5118533345.jpg 1422410_550307498385854_1045186236_n.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 37.jpg 4f3ab9ea.jpg 8697289d.jpg b7f00169.jpg 5ab51559.jpg 8f9982fd.jpg Trivia *Her favorite food is junk food. *She dislikes anything that is full course (she doesn't like waiting for it to be prepared). *Her hobby is hacking. *Her weakness is conversation. External Links *Akira on Official Site Category:Characters Category:Female